Roommates On the Run
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: AU OneShot! A new semester, a new roommate, and a whole new world of trouble. As if he didn't have enough to worry about, the Ruler of all Cryptids reappearance in his life was nothing but one big flashing sign to get out while he still could. Of course, he wouldn't do that, not until things actually got that bad. ((Francis doesn't have a character slot, Boo!))


**Disclaimer: I don't own these two but I wish I did!**

**I might be convinced to write more of these two's antics, if anyone's interested.**

* * *

He frowned, running a hand through his brunet hair and starring himself in the eyes. The first semester of his second year had just begun, honestly, college wasn't as hard as most made it out to be. It was dealing with his classmates and those that shared the dorm hall with him that was the issue. The nineteen year old observed his reflection in the mirror critically.

Pale as death skin, longish brown hair pulled back into a thin ponytail, an angular face and bright yellow eyes. He zeroed in on several places where his roots were beginning to show blue. He'd have to dye it again, and soon. He leaned over the sink, resting his gloved hands on the sides and sighed. He didn't know how much longer he had here. It couldn't be that much more.

They were always looking for him, and wouldn't rest until they'd brought him back in. It was simply a given, they wouldn't let someone like him get away. Some days it seemed like more work than it was worth, to maintain his freedom. Especially now, his location had been compromised just the other day. By the very presence of another in a very similar situation.

He knew it was by pure coincidence that they'd found each other again. Yet couldn't help but wonder if it was some higher powers twisted idea of a joke. Wherever Zak Saturday went, trouble was lapping at his heels like an over excitable puppy. His appearance at the school was like every bad omen in those cheesy horror flicks they showcased in the rec room on friday nights combined into one omnipotent sign of chaos.

The teen pushed away from the sink, grabbing his sunglasses and putting them on as he left the room. He might as well start packing now, it was only a matter of time. Considering who his new roomate was, the very person he had just been speaking of. He moved towards his closet and pulled out a backpack. Replaying last weeks encounter in his mind.

'_He sat in the library with an inherently bored expression. His head propped up by his hand and using the other to turn the page of his book. A dreadfully dull tale that he had to have read and do a report on by next week. As if this information would ever aid him in any way, it was a waste of his time but a good chunk of his finale grade depended on it._

_He paused mid-turn as someone plopped down in the seat across from him. He glanced up, and froze in surprise. _

_Unruly salt and pepper hair had been tamed with an overabundance of hair gel, and a good amount of black hair dye hid the white bits in the front. His clothing style was one of a wannabe punk, and his left ear had three silver earrings sticking out of it. But there was no denying the mischievous glint in his black eyes and the build of his well taken care of body born from years of living with a six foot tall gorilla cat as a brother._

_The other teen grinned at him mischievously. "Fancy meeting you here." He propped his legs up on the table and leaned back in his chair, tilting it onto it's hind legs carelessly. "And here I thought you'd dropped off the face of the planet."_

_He glared at the all too familiar annoyance from his childhood. "Go away Saturday." He hissed lowly, not wanting to be overheard. He knew the Secret Scientists weren't on his trail, he knew that they were after Zak more than anything. Ever since Saturday's Kur powers had resurfaced things had gone down hill for the Saturday clan. There was no reasoning with the Secret Scientists, and eventually the government got involved. And inevitability after the cryptid invasion heralded by Argost with Zak's stolen powers._

_Zak laughed, hardly paying attention to the volume of his voice. He sent the other an amused roll of his eyes in response. "You're just mad that I recognized you." He stated in a cheerful whisper. "But it's pretty obvious if you know what to look for. I mean, pale skin, body like adonis and yellow eyes? Dead ringer." He smirked proudly. "And the names not Saturday, it's Percy, Percy Vale."_

_He sighed, snapping his book shut quietly and leaning forward onto the desk. "Alright, Vale." He rolled his eyes at the alias. His voice keeping it's default tone of monotone indifference. "Why are you here?" Simple and to the point, that was all the information he wanted from Zak._

"_Oh the same as you." Zak waved off airily. "You know, get an education, blend in, have a normal life. That sort of boring in hiding stuff." Since the whole 'cryogenically freeze him' thing hadn't blown over despite him stopping the invasion. He'd vanished at age sixteen, three years ago, around a year after the teen across from him had made off into the great white somewhere._

_He sighed, rubbing his temples with a gloved hand. "No one's been able to find you in the last three years, nor me in the last four. Don't you think that one of us should leave before someone picks up on either one of us?" Putting two people in hiding in the same place was just asking for disaster, something he'd managed to avoid since going into hiding._

_Zak stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms childishly. "You're no fun. I think we can make this work. I worked hard to get into this college, and I'm not giving it up just because someone I know is hanging around." Really, the thought of just up and leaving was ridiculous. Nothing was going to happen, so long as they both maintained their cover. _

_He rolled his eyes at the other's immaturity. Clearly the years on his own hadn't done a thing to wisen up the other teen. He should have expected that, considering Zak Saturday was a trouble making smart mouth who seemed to live and breathe the very essence of a genre savvy well trained warrior. Adapting to this sort of situation had been ridiculously easy for the both of them, and neither of them was about to deny it. _

_Before he could get a word in, Zak had continued talking. A sly grin on his face as he did. "But F-Y-I, you might want to look into getting baggier clothing." He commented idly. "You're shirt sticks to your muscles and makes it kind of obvious you've got perfect genetics." Urg, if he didn't know better he'd say Saturday was flirting with him._

"_Watch it, Vale. Last I checked you had a girlfriend." He snarked quietly, deciding to drop the subject of one of them leaving. As much as Zak was karma's bitch, he was also Lady Luck's favorite boy toy. Things worked out for him, usually despite all logic and reason. So he probably didn't have much to worry about anyway._

_Zak scoffed, shaking his head. "High school romance, it never lasts. Had to break it off with Wadi when I went into hiding. She'd give me away in a heartbeat. Now I bat for both sides." He winked, laughing at the other's expression of distaste that was given in response. "Relax cyborg. I'm just joking around." He waved off the look in amusement._

_He snorted in response to the cyborg comment. "How original. Honestly, Vale, I figured someone like you would be more original with his insults. I guess I overestimated your intelligence." He taunted, frankly finding it refreshing to be able to go back and forth with someone like this. It'd been a long time since he had a chance to verbally spar with someone. _

"_Where are you staying, anyway?" Why did he even care, was a better question. But he couldn't help but ask. Surely Saturday had arranged some sort of living quarters, likely one of the dorm rooms here on campus._

_Zak grinned. "Here's my room number, mind helping me find it?" He asked innocently, as if knowing something the other didn't. He held out a piece of paper containing a room number and schedule, which the other accepted and peered at. His eyes widened in response._

_Oh, this was just unfair. Zak Saturday was his new roommate. It also looked like they shared several morning classes. As if going to school with the other wasn't going to be bad enough, now they had to live together? Honestly, this was the last thing he expected to have to deal with when he woke up this morning._

_He sighed, brushing his brown bangs from his eyes and sliding the paper across the desk. He stood, shoving his book back into his messenger bag and adjusted his gloves. "Mi casa, es tu casa, according to the school registration. Come on, I'll show you where we're living, roomie." He said sarcastically, making his disdain for the situation obvious._

_Zak laughed cheerily, pocketing his schedule and standing as well. "You got it, pal." He snarked in a mocking tone, motioning for the other to lead the way. "Aw c'mon, cheer up Francis, It won't be that bad living together." He whispered sarcastically._

"_The names Ethan Fairview, remember it." Francis hissed, glancing around to make sure none of the camera's in the library had picked up on their conversation. Luckily he'd chosen to sit at the blind spot between the security cameras, there wasn't much evidence that either of them were anything other than what their transcripts said._

_Maybe they might just be able to pull this off, somehow.'_

The decision to leave the Grey Men had been an easy one. His entire life had been nothing but following orders, orders that they carried out with nothing less than perfection. He'd never been praised or asked his opinion on things or given any chance to be a normal person. He wasn't even technically a human. A clone of their organizations greatest spy. And somehow they had never expected any of the clones, to develope free will. Really, he could only blame Zak Saturday for the development.

His hatred for the other had caused him to defy orders once, and from then on his resentment grew and grew. A year after the cryptid invasion, he vanished. Gone in the night with a new identity and a paper trail that would lead those who they sent after him in the entirely wrong direction. He made a life for himself in a small town on the east coast, made friends, graduated high school, and was now attended a college in chicago.

He'd dyed his hair and pulled apart his mechanical hand to take out the tracking chip. They were still looking, but they'd trained him too well. They wouldn't ever find him if he had anything to say about it. Francis Epsilon, was, for all intents purposes, dead. Ethan Fairview was not a genetically perfect super spy, Ethan Fairview was a perfectly normal college student with a bright future ahead of him, and a new annoying punk roommate.

Francis sighed, closing the emergency bag he'd packed, and shoving it under his bed. Just in case he was wrong, and the Grey Men came bursting through his door in the middle of the night. Hopefully Zak was able to cover up his tracks enough to let both of them continue living their new lives. If not, they'd both end up in a very bad place, very, very quickly.

He stood from where he'd knelt down to hide his backpack, turning towards the door in time for it to fly open and his all too cheerful roommate to waltz in with a case of beer and a flyer. "Yooo Ethan! Guess who just scored us an invite to the Frat Party down the block?" He waved the dark blue paper in Francis's face with a sly grin.

He started to tell Zak to shove off and go without him, but was cut off. "And don't try to get out of it. I've seen your social life and it definitely needs an overhaul. Get dressed to impress cause you're coming and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Francis scowled. This was going to be a long, unbearable semester, that much was for certain.


End file.
